Yalon
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Threat Assessment Low Appearance He's what you would call hideous as most of his body seems to be made out of bio-metal. He seems to secrete some kind of acid from his organic skin the entire time making him dangerous to approach. The only parts that weren’t damaged and replaced by bio-metal are a small part of his midsection, the right side of his head, and his right arm. If anyone sees his skin it appears to be a very dark blue color so he's often confused as a black pikmin because of this. His flower is gone and he's a lot bigger than he appears to be. He has bio-metal flowing inside of him and it takes up parts of his body to heal them. The bio-metal parts replaced all damaged parts of his body and no further than that. The bio-metal isn’t stable either so it is always traveling through all parts of his body but not making any more of the organic parts into machine parts either unless it has to. If it surfaces it can give him a hand with one of his bio-metal parts being turned into a weapon. Powers His power is mostly unknown at this point. He seems to not use it most of the time except showing that he can run across almost any terrain without getting harmed. It seems that he can wield his own acid to attack as well as using the bio-metal within his body. Terrain Rider: He can travel across almost any terrain without getting harmed but that isn’t always a given. Bio-Metal Havoc: Causes any part of his digested body to become a weapon making him dangerous. Acidic Spit: He can spit with the acid secreted from his own body with a pretty good shot. If the acid hits it starts dissolving the spot of the target. This includes metal as well it doesn’t melt entirely or keep on going but it dissolves a portion. This includes that he can dissolve weapons. This can be either fast or slow depending on how much he wants to spit out at once. He can’t do it forever either so he has to stop to rest for a moment before continuing again. Acidic Shower: Punches his hand into the ground and causes a lot of acid to shoot up from his left arm due to the impact raining over the area though it is not as bad as the acidic spit (it does hurt a lot and it still dissolves metal but slower than the other stuff). Acidic Barrage: He can’t keep this up for more than five seconds due to its adverse effects to his body (Note: It basically dissolves his body even more than it is already so he has to keep it to five seconds so the bio-metal can spread and heal that part of his body.). It's basically where he starts hurling acid everywhere in his line of sight doing damage over a small area... Mission Mindset: This comes from the bio-metal making him not stop doing what he is called to do until he is dead. This however can be circumvented with a simple command from the one who made the living bio-metal. He cannot fight against this either making it difficult for him when he finds that it goes against his morals. Otherwise this makes it really hard to crack. Bio-Nanites: Nanites created specifically to deal with bio-metal fusion to an organic. It heals the digested organic parts of his body as well as help out the bio-metal within that section of the body. It basically keeps him under stable conditions. The systems that they run in don’t connect anywhere making them hard to access. Some of them can be found in the organic parts of his body giving him a healing process there as well though only if he needs to. The nanites constantly regenerate themselves and can multiply at a single notice where Yalon tries to fight control over his body (to stop him from taking completely over. The healing is slow over the course of actions but it is sufficient. The healing process speeds up if he is resting. Acidic Variance: He has a wide range of control over acid and certain powers are however cut off from him using them for fear of overriding the control of the bio-nanites. A.I. Vale: The A.I. takes complete control if he tries to disobey his master or if something tries to override the machine parts of him. It also takes complete control over the body if he is in great pain and it doesn’t feel any of the pain at all. Hidden Acid: These powers of his are however cut off by the A.I. Vale because of their dangerous tendency to dissolve the user from the inside out. He can get to it but he has to heal himself immediately after he uses it putting himself out of action for a long time. His acid breaks through immunities. Augmented speed: His bio-mechanical limbs make him faster than he was before and also more flexible. Weaknesses Electricity (his bio-metal parts, A.I., and Mission Mindset all get hurt by this and shut off if there is a overflow of electricity in the system (this would give complete control of Yalon’s body to himself thus making him weaker than he was with the A.I. still on)), Fire (big problem for him), Light (only to a very small part of his right leg) and Water (rarely though). Resistances Physical Attacks, High Resistance to Poison, High resistance to Electricity (for his organic half), Water, and Acid). Immunities Darkness and Light Personality He is of a split personality and bit of a mystery… (His A.I. is cold, ruthless (basically not caring about life in general), and obedient while his non-A.I. half is generous, kind and determined (following orders and some other actions). History He had a tragic accident by almost being completely eaten by a red bulborb but was saved by the one he calls his master now. He accepted the treatment to fusing him with his bio-metal half. This was also the time that he was injected with the bio-nanites which helped him heal up quickly and stopped him from dying. He obeys his master out of respect, paying him back, and out of fear. He also accepts that he will have to deal with having an A.I. making some of the choices for him. Themes Main Theme: Trevor Belmont Theme - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Znku4IasfM) Battle Theme: Fighting of the Spirit - Tales of Symphonia (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyb2dxkNXRs...EE1AC7&index=41) Trivia info here Tropes Lawful Evil, Computer Voice, Morality Chip (for his biometal half), Cyborg, Artificial Limbs, Evil Minion, and... Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Low Level Threats